


sibling bonding

by lesbianmina



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, IT'S HELL, azula and zuko dick around as siblings, i have 3 siblings, they have a decent relationship cause i said so, trust me this is exactly what it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmina/pseuds/lesbianmina
Summary: in case u didnt read the tags 1. azula n zuko have a fun family friendly relationship and 2. im the youngest of 4 this is exactly what it's like and 3. im in high school





	sibling bonding

“hey fucknugget” yelled out zuko. “hey shitrag” azula responded in kind, paired with the one finger salute. aang, stationed at zuko's side, whipped his head between the two. “is this normal?” he asked, fidgeting. “should i run?”. 

“nah nah nah it's fine man don't even worry about it.” zuko said, clearly ready to throw down. 

mai sighed, and took out her pocket knife to clean her nails. ty lee squawked in indignation, because hello, that's how you lose a finger mai! but otherwise, they ignored the encounter as azula started power walking towards zuko, with her head up high and her eyes looking for a fight.

zuko t-posed in retaliation, then started walking towards the middle with a blank face. 

azula and zuko both stopped at the middle, and stared at each other wordlessly for a good minute. aang started to walk towards them, but halted at mai's and ty lee's synchronized head shakes.

“i hate you more than words can describe”  
“you're my least favorite sibling”  
“did u do the dishes like i asked”  
“no die”  
“same time next week?”  
“yeah. love u peace.” 

as each sibling retreated to their friend/s, they glanced back at each other for a hot hot second, and both dabbed. they never saw each other again.


End file.
